1. Technical Field
This invention relates to penetrating skin protectants for application to human skin for protecting the same against aggressive, irritating and soiling agents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Skin protectants heretofore known have generally comprised emollients, ointments and creams such as used in the long term care of incontinent geriatric and para/quadraplegic skin. Such emollients, ointments and creams have also been applied to folds of skin subject to perspiration irritation, to dry or cracked skin and to pressure sensitive areas and for ostomy care. A typical emollient ointment or cream contains water and a hydrophobic lanolin, paraffin oil, beeswax and white petrolatum as they form an oily film on the skin that aids in rehydration of the epidermis by partial retention of water.
Many of the emollients include wax esters, such as lanolin spermaceti and beeswax. Others include steroid alcohols, such as cholesterol and other lanolin alcohols. Fatty alcohols are often used and include lauryl, cetyl oleyl and steryl alcohols along with triglyceride esters including animal and vegetable fats and oils. Silicone oils are generally used to modify petrolatum and mineral oil and provide a desirable emollient behavior and these materials, with the exception of water, are the major vehicles used in cosmetic emulsions and serve primarily to carry other emollients. They usually remain on the surface of the skin and cause the corneum to hydrate since water is supplied from the underlying tissues of the skin but is prevented from evaporating to the environment by the hydrocarbon barrier. The normally used quantities of hydrocarbon oils and waxes form barriers to penetration of more effective ingredients.
In all of these prior art compounds, the several ingredients treated the surface of the skin with little or no penetration and were generally capable of being removed by simple washing procedures. None of the prior art compounds known to us are capable of penetrating into the skin and forming an active protective film in the upper layers of the epidermis (corneum stratum).
The compound of the present invention provides a barrier between the skin surface and the very sensitive lower layers of the epidermis which protects the skin from most of the acid and alkaline products, alcohols and detergents in common use. The compound of the present invention enables dirt and other soil to be washed off of the skin much easier and the same is true of the removal of coloring dyes, glues, greases, oils and the like.
The compound of the present invention is completed as a gas liquid lotion foam in aerosol in which bubbles of gas are contained in a very small volume of liquid carrying the ingredients and is easily and quickly applied to the skin where it is absorbed and does not affect sense of touch and due to the small quantity of the compound applied, allows the skin to breath and perspire. The foamed gas liquid lotion of the present invention when applied to the skin is water and soap resistant during about three to four hours after application and in addition to protecting the skin against retention of dirt and soil, coloring dyes, glues, greases, oils, and the like, it additionally protects the skin against chapping, contact allergies, and mild chemical induced irritation.
The present invention may be summarized as a novel, aerated foamed lotion incorporating small amounts of ingredients including stearin, propylene glycol, glycerine and sorbitol combined in a desirable ratio with very small quantities of mineral oil, polydimethylsiloxane, sorbitan monostearate, POE sorbiton monostearate, triethanolamine, and a perfume oil that improve penetration of the active ingredients into the skin, insure emulsification and function as a ph regulator together with a very large amount of deionized water. The resulting lotion compound after mixing is then subjected to a dispersion medium such as a gas, for example 75% N-butane and 25% propane at a suitable gas pressure so as to create a lightweight cellular foam or froth which results from the introduction of gas bubbles into the largely aqueous lotion.